Dream Land
Dream Land (known as プププランド or Pupupuland in Japan, sometimes called DreamLand) is a kingdom on the planet Pop Star. Dream Land is portrayed as a peaceful little place with a large range of scenery and landscapes. The ruler of Dream Land is King Dedede; a wealthy tyrant who is shown to do little or nothing for the best of his subjects or Dream Land itself. The king often causes trouble here, intentional or not (and sometimes, under the influence of mind-controlling villains like Dark Matter), and it's often up to Kirby to fix it and save Dream Land. Almost all of Kirby's adventures take place here at one point or another. People and Culture Dream Land features a wide array of both landscapes and inhabitants. Dream Land's demographics indicate that the Waddle Dee species make up the majority of the area's life. Besides the Waddle Dees, many other species live and thrive in Dream Land as well. The majority of the inhabitants and citizens are peaceful and love to dream, however some of its inhabitants can be rather dangerous and violent. Currency There is no direct mention of any monetary system in use throughout Dream Land in the games, especially when the inhabitants are mostly self-sufficient and locate their own food using Sparkling Stars like they do in Kirby's Dream Land, and somehow all manage to find a place to stay at the end of the day. The only time where currency is hinted at is in The Great Cave Offensive, a sub-game in Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra. The player's progress is measured in units of "Gold", where the maximum is 9,999,990 Gold. Finding the treasure called the "ten yen coin" (Japan version) or "dime" (American version) gives 10 Gold, so at equivalent value to 1 yen or 1 cent, Gold probably isn't worth very much at all in Dream Land, nor have much practical use from what can be deduced from the setting of the games. Denden ]] Dream Land's currency in the anime, Kirby: Right Back at Ya! is the Denden. It comes in bills and coins, and both have King Dedede's insignia on them. The Denden is central to the plot of several episodes, where King Dedede cannot get enough of it. Locations and Landmarks Overview In terms of its locations, Dream Land has many different types of places ranging from high mountains to quiet forests, as seen below. The majority of Dream Land is actually covered in grasslands and plains, and is shown to have only a few large areas of surface water. The rest of Dream Land is made up of forests, deserts, and mountains. The Fountain of Dreams preserves peace in Dream Land and ensures it's inhabitants of a good night's sleep and sweet dreams (and dreams altogether). List of areas * Kirby's House - A little dome shaped house located in the outskirts of Dream Land. ''Kirby's Dream Land * Green Greens - A grassy area located in the heart of Dream Land. * Castle Lololo - A stronghold on the edge of the Float Islands operated by Lololo & Lalala. * Float Islands - A tropical island inhabited by many aquatic creatures. * Bubbly Clouds - A delightful palace located high in the skies of Dream Land. * Mt. Dedede - A mountainous section of Dream Land where King Dedede often resides. Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land * Vegetable Valley - A peaceful forest area located on the cliffs of Dream Land. * Ice Cream Island - A peaceful set tropical island. * Butter Building - A tower located in a barren forest clearing that reaches towards the stars . * Grape Garden - A series of castles and airships built atop the clouds. * Yogurt Yard - A mountainous region of Dream land bordering the ocean. * Orange Ocean -A marvelous ocean that houses many fleets of battleships. The sun is perpetually setting here. * Rainbow Resort - A frozen place located on the very edge of Dream Land itself. * Fountain of Dreams - A fragile fountain that is the source of all dreams on Dream Land. ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 Rainbow Islands: * Grass Land - A grassy area featuring many small grasslands. * Big Forest - A complex forest area that proves to be quite hard to navigate through. * Ripple Field - One of Dream Land's deepest and largest lakes. * Iceberg - A collection of frigid ice floes that is always covered in ice. * Red Canyon - A craggy canyon area. * Cloudy Park - A peaceful yet cloudy area in the skies of Dream Land. * Dark Castle - A very mysterious and eerie palace. Kirby's Dream Land 3 * Sand Canyon - A vast Desert seemingly located near Red Canyon. Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Dyna Blade - * Peanut Plains - A grassland that serves as a path to Candy Mountain. * Mallow Castle - A regal palace that was essentially destroyed by Kirby. * Cocoa Cave - A cavern leading to the base of Candy Mountain. * Candy Mountain - A high-reaching mountain with a large water system. * Dyna Blade's Nest - The mountain's peak where Dyna Blade resides. Gourmet Race * Pumpkin Grand - A very flat little area ideal for practicing, situated on the top of a cliff. * Corn Hall - A mountainous area which is a bit more advanced than Pumpkin Grand. * Onion Garden - A cloud-filled maze seemingly located in Bubbly Clouds. The Great Cave Offensive * Sub-Tree Area - A subterranean jungle with many tropical plants and enemies. * Crystal Area - A Crystal-filled cave with large waterways. * Old Tower - A strange and peculiar tower that is built deep underground. * Garden Area - A regal garden area with fountains and structures. Revenge of The King * Purple Plants - A dangerous place where all of the plants are purple. There is a large lake with water which is likely toxic. * Illusion Islands - Located near the Float Islands, this place is always encased in darkness. * Crash Clouds - A weather station located in the clouds. It's filled with lightning. * Mount Dedede Sky - The sky around Mt. Dedede. * The Revenge - The rebuilt Castle Dedede, atop Mt. Dedede. Kirby Air Ride Air Ride * Fantasy Meadows - A peaceful meadow housing dark caves and a peaceful river. * Celestial Valley - A quiet valley with constantly flowing waterfalls. * Sky Sands - Located in a desert of Dream Land, Sky Sands is quiet and peaceful. * Frozen Hillside - A cold, frigid area seemingly located on Ice Island. * Magma Flows - An active volcano inhabited by dragons made of lava. * Beanstalk Park - A plant-filled area located high up in the clouds of Dream Land. * Machine Passage - An industrialized area taking place in a mysterious abandoned laboratory. * Checker Knights - A checker-board themed area bordering an ocean. Top Ride Main Article: Top Ride * Grass - A small area which has bomb-growing plants. * Fire - Another volcanic area of Dream Land. * Water - A series of waterfalls located by the cliffs of Dream Land. * Metal - A small factoryfilled with large cogs and high-pressure fan. * Sand - A sandy area inhabited by man-eating plants. * Sky - A clockwork racecourse located over Dream Land. * Light - A psychedelic zone that contains several warp panels. City Trial Main Article: City Trial *The City - A big city with a strong resemblance to Cappy Town in the anime. ''Kirby: Canvas Curse When Dream Land is transformed into a "world of paint" by Drawcia's magic, the landscape changes greatly. But by the end of the game, Kirby undoes the spells that Drawcia cast on Dream Land and its inhabitants. * Reddy Land ** Plain Plant ** Tiny Town ** Ravine Road * Arange Gorge ** Ghost Grounds ** Growth Grasses ** Mag Mount * Iello Adventure ** Rift Ruin ** Contrast Cave ** Silver Submarine * Neo Greo ** Machine Mansion ** Dreamy Darkness ** Palleto Polis * Bloo Hills ** Cold Course ** Dungeon Dome ** Canvas Canyon * Omarine Zone ** Collapse Castle ** Volatile Volcano ** Silent Seabed * Wonder Lilane ** Frozen Fantasy ** Mad Mechanism ** Spectacle Space * The World of Drawcia Kirby: Squeak Squad * Prism Plains - A peaceful grassland where Dedede keeps one of his castles. * Nature Notch - A beautiful, underground, flower-filled paradise. * Cushy Clouds - A large mountain, a forest, and the surrounding clouds. * Jam Jungle - A jungle which holds both ancient ruins and mechanical factories. * Vocal Volcano - A dangerous, volcanic area high atop a peaceful mountain. * Ice Island - An arctic area with aurora lights always in the sky, which is home to the Squeak Squad and their hideout. * Secret Sea - A location seemingly in the Orange Ocean sealed away long ago, and the place Meta Knight rebuilt the Battleship Halberd. * Gamble Galaxy - The galaxy in which Pop Star is located. Kirby Mass Attack '']] Kirby: Return to Dream Land *Cookie Country *Raisin Ruins *Oinon Ocean *White Wafers *Nutty Noon In ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Dream Land is the main setting for Kirby's anime series. It is located on a peninsula somewhere on Pop Star. The climate is tropical, and so the weather is most often warm and humid, with sudden rainstorms being common. Both tropical and temperate species of plants and animals can be found there, however. As in the games, King Dedede rules over it from his castle high atop a hill. There is only one town, Pupu Village (Cappy Town) and the main inhabitants are the Cappies, though other races are present as well, the Waddle Dees in Dedede's Castle outnumber the cappies, there is also Kawasaki, Tiff's family, and the Kirby race (Kirby and Meta Knight). Known Places * Kirby's House - A small, dome-shaped house outside of town that the people built for him. Torkori lives there too, but normally when Kirby has evicted him from his nest to take a nap. * Cappy Town (Japan: Pupu Village) - The only town in Dream Land, where most of the population lives. * Castle Dedede - Dedede's castle on a hill near the village. It looks older than it really is. * Whispy Woods Forest - A dark and maze-like forest that is easy to get lost in. It is ruled by Whispy Woods. * Eastern Forest - The forest to the east of Whispy's. A large waterfall can be found there. It is the home of Whispy Woods' old friend Acore, as well as the Animal Friends. * Kabu Canyon (Jp: Valley of Kabu) - A series of rocky cliffs and canyons where Kabu can be found. * Booma-Dooma Volcano (Jp: Gilauea Volcano) - A series of three huge volcanic peaks that are still active. * Cats-Eye Lighthouse - A lone lighthouse by the bay. It's only ever mentioned in passing. * Babagahara - A wilderness made up of vast jungles, long streams of rivers, and even a dark cave where the evil Pukey Flower lurks. In Super Smash Bros. This is not to be confused with the location known as Dream Land within the games, or the other Kirby-based stages of the Super Smash Bros. series such as Fountain of Dreams, Green Greens, or Battleship Halberd Dream Land (also called Dream Land 64) is a stage in Super Smash Bros., and is an unlockable Past Stage in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Super Smash Bros. The stage was first introduced in Super Smash Bros., and is also the stage where the player must fight a group of Kirbies in Classic Mode. It is a rather simple stage, and is similar to other stages like Super Smash Bros. Melee's Battlefield and Fountain of Dreams where it has 3 platforms floating over a main one. Whispy Woods appears in the background of this stage. He will blow toward one side of the stage every so often which can cause players to fall off the edges of the stage. His wind seems a little more powerful here than it is in Melee's similar stage, Green Greens. Super Smash Bros. Melee Dream Land is also available in Super Smash Bros. Melee under the name "Past Stages: Dream Land", and is one of the three unlockable Past Stages from Super Smash Bros. It is unlocked by beating target test with every character. Dream Land does not appear in Brawl, and Green Greens is instead used, serving the same purpose Dream Land served in Melee as a past stage. Gallery Image:DreamLand.jpg|In Kirby Super Star Stacker ja:プププランド Category:Places Category:Super Smash Bros. Stages Category:Super Smash Bros. Melee Stages Category:Places in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!